The Experiment
by That Artist Girl
Summary: Edward and his family are gone and the government has developed a secret organization long ago. They have been working for generations to be the first to be able to make humans into the ultimate weapons by kidnapping teens and young adult's and performing these experiments on them. Bella just so happened to become their next target. What will happen now?
Bella's POV:

The government took me about 4 years ago now. Me and so many others. They took us, faked our deaths making our family's think us gone from the world and then took us against our will. I sadly was the last one they took. That was just my luck.

They did things to us and made us no longer normal. No longer quite completely human. We can do things now, though each of us is different.

I now live in a facility underground somewhere though I am unsure of the exact location as the doctor's, guards, and other staff are careful never to say or think it and if they do, its not around us. There are ten of us but they are hopeing we will as they oh so kindly put it… procreate and we will create more of the unnatural creatures that they made us when we are supposed to be human. I am 24 now. I am also experiment number F610. F standing for my power they gave me which I will talk about later. From what I gather the 6 stands for we are the 6th attempt or generation they have tried on. And 10 for me being the 10th one taken. The man that they partnered me with to procreate with is 27 years old and has been here much longer than me. Sad thing is, is that he is really more of a brother to me than anything else. Like I could ever love anyone other than Edward anyways though he probably too thinks of me as dead if he's ever cared to check any ways, just like every one else. He probably hasn't I think though, I mean after all he never really did love me.

My partners name is Johnathan but everyone here just calls him John for short. He is able to control people minds now if he is able to look you directly in your eyes after what the government did to him. I am able to instead control fire. I can make it from simple heat in the air or anything else really if I tried though I am so contained along with the others that I haven't had much practice with my powers as they make the rooms almost escape proof even with all of our extra abilities like; They make the room very cold for me so I have no heat to generate a fire easily with and I can only make fire in cold if I am very well rested so they keep me well worn out, they wear sunglasses around John, they put weights locked on Leon who can normally fly, Missy who can read minds says they try to think of only what they are doing when they are around her, they give Dianna who controls water only enough water to survive off of and have no water in the air around her at all times, Sebastian who can move objects with his mind is always drugged to make him loopy when they don't want him to use his powers into a drooling mess before they enter the room with him, Jewel who can turn invisible when completely naked has bands locked on every major body part, the guards and doctors carry a tazer for Alexander who can shape shift into any animal though they use it on the rest of us as well, they give or let no plant life in any shape or form near Emerald who can grow a tree or any other plant with a flick of the wrist or a word, and finally Max just like Alice could tell the future so being as that power wasn't as able to easily help him escape they mostly left him alone. Oh and all of us have above average strength now and could probably stop a speeding car with our bare hands now not that it is of much help with the drugs they put in us and how weak they kept me.

We were often alone now a days as they locked us into our special assigned rooms with our partner for hours or sometimes days at a time with nothing to do like they hoped for us to maybe get so bored or something that we'll start going at it like rabbits or something like that from what I can figure out. I feel bad for John. My room is freezing for him and while I am used to it, he is however not. Funny thing is the doctors even not so subtly hinted that doing it would warm him right on up. I swear to god I wanted to punch the man so bad it hurt… But that would ruin all our hard work and the trust we have gained by cooperating with everything but with the whole sex thing. But from what I hear from Sebastian none of the pairs are cooperating and having sex since they don't want to ever bring a child into such a miserable existence not to even mention how the parents of the kid would be immediately separated from the time of the birth. The others are not as cooperative as me and John but me and John have a plan and its about to be put into action… We are going to escape, and soon.

 **What do you guys think will happen next? It took me forever to figure out how the gov. was going to keep all of them contained but I think I pulled through fairly well.**

 **If you guys could have one superpower what would it be?... And if you HAD to have a weakness of some kind what would it be? Person with the best next review will receive the next chapter dedicated to them.**


End file.
